Barefaced & Happy
by abraginsky
Summary: Max length is 9,000 charcters


_Why?_

 _Why I ask myself?_

 _Why me?_

 _Why my family?_

My name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm 12 years old. I live in a small apartment ,or better said hovel, with my two brothers Lovino and Alessandro in a suburb of Rome. Grandpa Romeo is always busy and doesn't come home very much, but me and my brothers still manage to get by. I wake up everyday and say "Good Morning" to Alessandro but never Lovino. You see, much like my Grandpa he's not home very often due to his several shifts at several jobs, but unlike Grandpa, Lovino does everything he can to organize time for us. He takes us to school, the doctor, goes to parent-teacher conferences, cooks for us, takes care of us when we're sick, drives us to soccer and swim practice. He also tries his best to be at every game and swim meet. Unlike Grandpa who always uses work as an excuse, but I am grateful that he has been to some games and meets, and has shown some form of care for us three brothers. Either way, Lovino is kind of like our mother and father since our actual parents abandoned us at gas station 2 blocks away from our Grandpa's house. We stayed with Granpa and Grandma Nefertari or "Nefi". Unfortunately after several years of being under their wing Grandma Nefi died of Leukemia. And after that Grandpa took a toll for the worst. He started drinking and over working as well as letting Lovino take the all burdens of caring for the house and Alessandro and me. That lasted for about 2 years until Lovino was able to gather up the money for new house through several strings at his school from his friends. I'll have to thank Alfred and Emma for that once more. You see, they both come from very rich families and became friends with Lovino almost instantly since they wanted to both Lovino and them wanted to meet new people. But coming back to the present moment, I'm still 12 years old, Alessandro is 10, and Lovino is 15. The routine is pretty much constant, Grandpa still has "work" everyday and spends much of his earnings on alcohol, drugs, and other useless things. I think I caught him coming out of a brothel once when me and my brothers were out shopping for groceries. Like always Lovino is in charge of the house and of me and Alessandro and works hard everyday to make us happy and comfortable. He makes up both the Mother and Father we never had, but it's not fair. He's still only our brother. Why? Why?! This is so frustrating but gladly I have my brothers and... AND... Ok, there's his guy I like. But I'm not sure how to go about it. He has the softest and most shiniest blond hair I've ever seen. AND touched. The most purest and deep blue eyes that represent everything blue and beautiful. Like the sky, may Grandma Nefi Rest In Peace, the ocean, and blue tulips. Ahh, I'm rambling again aren't I? But this guy I like is something special. He's my friend and he tries to get me through the hard times. He also has an older brother like me. Although Lovino doesn't like them very much. He calls the older brother "Potato Bastard" and my friend "Potato Brat". Wait. Ami rambling? Yeah I am. Oh! My brother Alessandro also has someone to keep him company, two in fact! Both are boys named Austin and David. But Lovino isn't lonely either! This guy with slightly curly hair and very unusual bright and glaring emerald eyes is always by his side. Or at least he tries to be but my brother pushes him away whenever he's to busy or is in a bad mood. I personally like him. He gives me and Alessandro candy whenever he comes over. He also tells us stories about his life or urban legends from his country. He's very expressive and energetic much to my brother's annoyance. But me and Alessandro like it a lot. It's not an easy life at all. We have to face many obstacles in our lives. It's the love us brothers have for each other that keeps us going honestly. We hope that one day we can live in a big mansion and live happily ever after. Whatever that means but it sounds optimistic right? At least.

"Feli dinner is almost ready!"

"I'm coming"

"Hurry Up and make sure to wash your hands, your brother is already down here!"

"Ok!"

Well bye for now!

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _1\. Grandpa Rome's name according to_** **_is Romeo Gilbavares but for the sake of the one-shot let's just say his last name is Vargas._**

 ** _2\. Grandma Nefertari or "Nefi" is my version of Ancient Egypt because in_** **_it says that Ancient Rome fell in love with Ancient Egypt. He also fell in love with Ancient Greece but I decided to go with Egypt._**

 ** _3\. In_** **_it says that Hima had listed the names Laura, Emma, Anri, and Manon has names suitable for Belgium. So for something I thought was more appropriate for this one-shot and what I thought was a much more recognizable name for Belgium I decided on Emma._**

 ** _4\. The human name for Seborga is not given but for the one-shot I decided for Alessandro._**

 ** _5\. The name for Hutt River and Molossia is also not given so for the story I decided on Austin Molossia and David for Hutt River._**

 ** _So anyways, tell me what you guys think. Review share. Should I make this into a story? No? Yes? -abraginsky_**


End file.
